The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an aircraft and, more particularly, to an aircraft having a rotor assembly with a composite laminate.
An aircraft may be configured, for example, as a coaxial, counter-rotating helicopter with a rear propeller or any other type of helicopter or rotary aircraft. Such an aircraft includes an airframe that is formed to define a cabin that can accommodate a pilot and, in some cases, one or more crewmen or passengers. The airframe has a top portion and a tail portion. The aircraft further includes at least one more blade disks, which are operably disposed at the top portion and the tail portion and which are rotatable about corresponding rotational axes relative to the airframe.
For at least the blade disks at the top portion of the airframe, the aircraft further includes a rotor shaft and a rotor assembly. The rotor shaft extends upwardly through the airframe and is operably disposed to drive rotation of the blade disks. The rotor assembly is configured to couple a corresponding one of the blade disks to the rotor shaft.